iMake Fun
by Irey West-Wayne
Summary: Sam and Freddie makes fun of Carly and Gibby's love for each other. What if it goes too far? Plot inspired from What I Like About You


**hello peeps! im here, writing a new fanfiction. this is a one shot. ship? seddie.**

**disclaimer: i own an eraser not icarly**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

iCarly trio. Featuring Gibson. In a jacuzzi. And you know what I cant stand? Carly and Gibby making out. IN FRONT OF ME. And the nub.

"This is so wrong." Freddie muttered. I nodded.

"Fine, we'll stop. For now." Carly said, grinning at Gibby. I rolled my eyes, and muttered a bad word.

Carly and Gibby stepped out of the jacuzzi, and said words of love, before leaving the room.

I looked over Freddie who sighed at relief.

"Aww, can you just look at them without saying, EW?" I said.

"Tell me about it," Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "Wait till you hear this from them. _I love you more than there's stars in the sky!_"

I nodded. "_I love you more than theres sand in the beach!_" I said, tapping his body with my foot.

Freddie leaned closer to me. "_I love you more than there's computers in the computer factory!_"

I landed my hands over his arms. Ooh his warm, fit arm. "_I love you more than how your eyes hold a million chocolate colors!_"

I stared at his eyes, and he stared at mines. Brown to Blue, Blue to Brown. I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

Freddie cut the kiss with a look of confusion on his face.

"I- uhh... Ni-nice work.. Making fun of cibby?" I said, remarking Carly's and Gibby's couple name.

Freddie jumped out of the jacuzzi and puts on his shirt. "Uh yeah."

'_I really do love you_' I thought to myself.

* * *

_next day_

_inside groovy smoothies (sam's pov)_

"CARLY!" I shouted as she entered Groovy Smoothies. Carly ran up to me and took a seat next to mine.

"Sam, whats wrong?"

"CARLY I'M FREAKING OUT!" I said, not breathing.

Carly patted my back. "Breath Sam. Breath. What happened? Tell me."

"Okay, so remember when me, you, Gibby and Freddie were in the jacuzzi? And you made out and then went out? Well, me and Freddie teased you and then we uhh.."

"We..." Carly said.

"KISSED!"

* * *

_outside groovy smoothies (freddie's pov)_

"We made fun of you, Gibs, and then suddenly we were kissin!"

"That isnt a problem." Gibby said, shrugging.

"NOT A PROBLEM? GIBBY! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Why do you even need to hate each other?"

I paused for a while, then answered. "Sam picks on me. I hate her. I hate how she picks on me, I hate how she grabs my shoulder everytime she needs to talk to me, I hate how her bouncy golden curls bounce, I hate her icy blue eyes, and I hate how she looks sooo.. Soo... beautiful," I spanked myself. "Whoa, lil F. I didnt say that."

"You did." Gibby grinned.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO!"

"DID TOO!"

"HA SO YOU DO ADMIT!" Gibby said, pointing a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I do like her."

* * *

_inside Groovy Smoothies (sam's pov)_

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. "What problem is that? Thats not a problem. You like him!"

I pulled out a fist then stopped myself. "No, I dont. I hate him. I hate how he's so nubbish. I hate how he loves technology so much. I hate how his brown eyes are so chocolatey, and I hate how his hair is so brown, I hate how he's soo. PERFECT!" I pouted.

Carly smiled, and did a little Carly dance. "YEAH! YOU LOVE HIM! I GOTTA TELL HIM!"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS." I interrupted her.

"You also like his butt." Carly grinned.

"Carlyyy!" I frowned.

"I'm going out."

"Carly! HELP!"

"BYE!"

* * *

_outside groovy smoothies (carly's pov)_

I went out to see Freddie talking to Gibby my man.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, uh-hey! Uh-Carly! uhh.." Freddie stuttered, then looked at Gibby. "Gib, I'm watching you." Freddie did this "im watching you move" and left.

"So, uh honey." I said.

"Carlay!"

"Did Freddie say anything about Sam?"

And with that, Gibby twitched and said, "Nobody sees the wizard!" and ran off.

"GIBBY!"

* * *

_inside groovy smoothies (freddie's pov)_

I went inside Groovy Smoothies, and then Gibby went inside, running.

"Have you seen Carly?"

I shook my head to say no.

"Good."

"CHARLES GIBSON YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard Carly, going inside. Gibby, instead of running, twitched in his place. Carly looked at me, and smiled faintly. "Freddie, hi. How's Sam?"

I looked at Gibby. "GIBBY YOU TOLD HER?"

Gibby shook his head. "No, you told her."

"WHAT?" Me and Carly shouted in unison.

"You knew Gibby?" Carly asked Gibby. "GIBBY, I asked you if Freddie talked about Sam and you know what you said?"

Gibby looked at the floor. "I... love you?"

"AND I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU SAM HAS THE HOTZ FOR FREDDIE!"

That shocked me. "What?"

Suddenly, Sam went out of the toilet and saw the conversation. "CARLY YOU ARE DEAD. IM GONNA FAKE PEE AND WHEN I COME BACK, YOURE DEAD!"

* * *

_fire escape (sam's pov)_

Stupid Carly. Friends are supposed trust each other.

Suddenly I heard Freddie's voice. "Hey."

I let him in, and he sat down.

"So." He said, putting his hands on his lap.

"So." I gave him a smile, and Freddie smiled back.

"Do you really have the hotz for me?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Yes. Haha. Get over it," I paused. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"oh." I said, stupidly.

"Oh?"

"Oh, I love you and you love me back." I laughed, and he laughed too.

He leaned, and I leaned too, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Be my-"

"You dont have to ask. Yes." I said, and smiled.

* * *

**I wish you liked it. and this is well, dedicated to every seddieshipper, especially my friend mandy, and my twitter friend, RisyifaMcCurdy. Follow her, and follow me, PolarPurple. **

**Love me or hate me, review.**


End file.
